Sibling RivalFae
by MorchellaElata
Summary: Bo investigates a case of missing humans. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** I'm still pretty new to fanfic and would super appreciate reviews/feedback._

_All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters and plot are copyright 2014 MorchellaElata._

**Sibling RivalFae**

There was quick rap at the door. Kenzi groaned a half-hearted "Go away, it's too early." When another insistent knock came, she gave up and stumbled over to the door. Her pink wig was askew and her makeup slightly smeared from falling asleep in a tequila haze the night before. "Whaddyou want?" she demanded, blinking against the bright glare of morning sun.

A slender figure in a black sweatshirt with the hood pulled up stood perfectly still for a moment, looking Kenzi up and down with a puzzled expression.

All Kenzi could see was a sharp silhouette. "Hell-ooo! Can I help you with something? Or did you just want to buy some sweet drugs, because we sort of took over this crack shack to do more legit business." When there was still no response she turned to slam the door behind her.

Without warning, the figure reached out quickly and silently to grab the door just before it could slam. "Wait."

At this point Kenzi was more than a little annoyed. She grunted as tried tugging the door shut, but the grip on it was firm.

"I came to ask for help from Bo," said a clipped but distinctly feminine voice.

"Try coming back at a reasonable hour," snapped Kenzi, still yanking on the door.

"I can pay." There was a short pause. "Money isn't a problem."

Kenzi abruptly stopped tugging. "Well why didn't you _say_ so?" Kenzi plastered on a big grin, suddenly chipped. "We make exceptions to our normal business hours for our VIP customers. Come in, sit down, make yourself comfortable. Can I get you a drink?"

The woman sat down and shook her head. "I don't drink."

"Ooo-kay," responded Kenzi, still with a vapid grin. "That is just wonderful for you. You just sit tight and I'll get Bo."

Kenzi hurried into Bo's room and shook the sleeping succubus, who was curled up around a pillow. "Bo! Bo. Bo. Bo! Wake up!"

"Since when are you up before noon?" grumbled Bo, grabbing a pillow to cover her head.

"Since somebody shows up at our door saying money isn't problem!" hissed Kenzi. "Come on, it's time to do your thing, missy. Mama could really use a little mulah - I mean, _we_ could." Kenzi physically dragged Bo to the edge of the bed.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up." Bo rolled out of bed, rubbed her eyes, and started heading towards the living room.

"Um, you _might_ want to put something on before you walk out there. Unless the help she needed is a lap dance."

Bo looked down to see she was only wearing a lacy bra and underwear. "Right." She grabbed a tank top and a pair of black jeans off the floor and pulled them on while she walked.

The woman stood up immediately when Bo entered the room. She nodded respectfully, her expression serious. "I'm sorry to disturb you so early. I didn't realize it would be such an inconvenience."

Bo offered a sincere smile. "Don't worry about it, really. We just had a bit of a late night."

"Still, I hope you'll accept this as a token of my apology." She presented Bo with a golden feather.

"Oh, you really don't have to…" Bo gazed down at the trinket in her hand. It was about five inches long and seemed to be solid gold. Kenzi's eyes widened as she watched from the kitchen.

"Please, take it. All I ask is that you hear my request, and decide for yourself if this is a job you'd like to take."

"Bo would be _happy_ to accept this and hear your request," Kenzi insisted, plucking the feather from Bo's hand. "I'll just put this away for you."

Bo shrugged and sat down. "Okay, I'll hear you out. What's the deal?"

"My name is Mahtab." She finally pulled her hood down, revealing a short asymmetrical haircut of silky black hair. She pronounced cheekbones, a coppery complexion, and sharply arched eyebrows above her dark brown eyes. She had a silver stud piercing above her lip on the right side, which somehow seemed to bring symmetry with the hair that fell across her left eye.

Bo took a sharp breath as she took in Mahtab's appearance. There was no question that she was beautiful, and the tough vibe she gave off only added to Bo's attraction. She managed to recover herself and extend her hand. "Well, hi Mahtab, I'm Bo. Nice to meet you."

Mahtab's mouth just slightly in what could have been a smile as she shook Bo's hand. "The pleasure is mine. Now, as to the job. I run a women's boxing gym on -

"Whoa, hold up," interrupted Bo. "I just had a run-in with a boxing gym a few weeks ago and I'm not exactly eager to get back in the ring." Mahtab seemed about to speak again, but Bo held up her hand. "And before you go any further, if there's any kind of underground Fae fighting going on, I know for a fact the Ash doesn't go easy on that kind of thing."

Mahtab shook her head sadly. "No, you have misunderstood me completely. First off, I don't want you to fight; I would like to hire you for some, shall we say, detective work. Second, I don't have any kind of Fae fights, underground or otherwise. I run a business for humans that's mutually beneficial and I take good care of them. Third… I don't answer to the Ash."

Bo stood up. "As happy as I am to hear that you're not masterminding an illicit fight club, I am _not_ getting involved with another Dark Fae right now. When I worked for the Morrigan it ended up ugly, and the last time I took a job from a Dark Fae who claimed to be taking care of humans, he was really having his wifey turn them all crazy while she snacked on their nightmares, which was more than a little unpleasant when she decided to snack on _me_. Sorry sweetie, but I'm not in the mood to deal with the Dark."

"Wait, please…" implored Mahtab. "Please hear me out before you make a decision."

Bo stood rooted in place with her arms crossed. She looked at Mahtab skeptically, but she didn't say no.

"I would hope that you, of all people, wouldn't be so quick to judge between Light and Dark. Not all of us who join the Dark are sadistic psychopaths. Most of us are just living our lives quietly, trying to get by, just like anyone else. Not everyone has the luxury of being able to survive without picking sides." The envy was obvious in her voice. "I would further ask you to consider whether the Light Fae haven't lied to you, used you, and even hurt you more often than the Dark."

"Okay, yeah, you have a point there." Bo sighed and sank back down onto the couch. "Fine. So you're just a simple Fae trying to make it in this harsh world. Let's pretend for a minute that I believe you, and I'm not saying I do, but go ahead and finish your story. What kind of detectiving do you want me to do?"

Mahtab looked immensely relieved. "As I said, I take care of the humans who come to my gym. I benefit from their continued health and physical fitness. You could think of me like a farmer, tending to my herd."

"So… you need them in good health and fitness so you can eat them?" asked Bo.

"No! No, not that kind of farmer. I guess… More like a dairy farmer, perhaps."

"You _milk_ them?!" Kenzi interjected from the kitchen, her face twisted in disgust. "Sorry, but that is just _wrong_."

"No, no, no," replied Mahtab, clearly getting frustrated. "Not like that! I just…" she mumbled something so quiet that Bo couldn't hear.

"You just what?" demanded Bo. "Come on, be honest with me here. Just spit it out."

"I drink their sweat," Mahtab explained, regaining her composure. "I survive on their sweat, and they get a high quality training experience that's as good as any boxing gym in the city, but without all the macho bullshit."

Kenzi was still making a face, but she said, "I guess that's not so bad. Not like people need to keep their sweat or anything."

"Exactly. I perform a service to humans, as you can see, and I respect them as a food source."

"Okay, with you so far," said Bo, with a slightly annoyed glance towards Kenzi. "You claim to run a legit gym with nothing funny going on underground, and you take care of your humans like some kind juice bar for sweat. Let's move on to the actual job, shall we?"

"I would like nothing better. The problem is that membership at the gym has been tapering off. Even members who have been coming in for years, women I know personally, have stopped coming in. I started to worry, so I tried to find out if they were joining other gyms, or what was going on. What I found is that four of the twelve or so women who've stopped coming in have been reported missing at some point after they quit."

"So you want me to find these four missing women?" asked Bo.

"Yes. And I would like you to find out what is going on with the others who have left, and perhaps find out why any of them are leaving."

"Maybe they got tired of being your sweat slaves," piped Kenzi. "Or maybe there's a really a killer deal at 24 Hour Fitness."

Mahtab didn't bother responded. She just looked at Bo, holding her breath.

"Why should I trust your word that you didn't have anything to do with this? And why did you come to me, besides the whole 'Bo-won't-pick-a-side' thing?"

"That is an important part of why I came to you, of course. And everyone knows you care more for humans than most Fae do. I'm sure you realize the Morrigan would laugh me out of her building if I asked for help finding a few stray humans - but for me, these women are important. They've worked hard to be strong fighters. I came to you as soon as I figured out about the four reported missing. I hope you can find them… I hope you can find them alive."

Bo tapped her foot as she considered the situation. As reluctant as she was to trust a Dark Fae, at least Mahtab had been up-front about her affiliation. And she couldn't help feeling a certain amount of empathy with this Fae who seemed fond of humans, and who made her living helping women learn to fight for themselves. She realized she'd been staring at Mahtab for a while, so she snapped out of it and called out, "What do ya think, Kenz?"

Kenzi was turning the golden feather over in her hands. She didn't quite trust this Fae as much as Bo, but she did like the idea of having some literal gold. "Exactly what is the pay-out, McSweatypants?"

"For each of the missing women you find, a golden feather, and if you discover who or what is behind all this, ten golden feathers."

"Let me think, Bo," Kenzi called, using her phone to look up gold prices. Her eyes widened when she realized the actual value. She rushed over to Mahtab. "We have heard the sad, sad predicament you find yourself in, and of course we've _very_ concerned about these missing women, and we will take your case and bring those sweaty bodies right back to your little gym!" She shook Mahtab's hand enthusiastically. "We just can't wait to get started, you better get out of the way so Bo can do her thing, she's really very good, you know."

Mahtab turned back to Bo as Kenzi ushered her towards the door. Bo rushed over. "Thanks, Kenz, I can take it from here." She shooed Kenzi away.

"I am so grateful that you're taking the job," Mahtab gushed. "I feel better already knowing that you're going to look for them and find out what's going on. You really are a hero to some of us, Bo."

Bo smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. I'll do my best." On an impulse, she hugged Mahtab as she was leaving.

Mahtab returned the hug, her muscular arms holding Bo tightly. She ran her tongue up Bo's neck to just under Bo's ear. "I can't wait to see you again," she whispered, then turned away. While Bo stood there with goosebumps, Mahtab pulled her hood up and jogged away down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo drummed her fingers on the bar as she nursed a beer. She hadn't learned much from Hale about the women she'd been hired to find. A few of them had histories of drug abuse and petty theft before they'd joined the gym. Normally she'd expect Dark Fae to quietly kidnap and feed off of troubled addicts. Either Mahtab was a genuinely decent person, or she had something bigger and more sinister going on that Bo couldn't figure out.

Either way, she needed to try to find these women. Whether that meant helping Mahtab or bringing her down, she wasn't sure yet.

She decided to start with one of the four Hale had on file as reported missing. Breaking into Jody's apartment was easy enough. Bo rifled through the spare belongings. In the living room she found a small television, a few exotic car magazines, and dumbbells stacked up against the wall. The kitchen was neatly organized, with a large supply of protein bars and a few vegetables that had gone rotten. She gathered up the veggies as she headed out to check the woman's workplace.

"Yeah, I was the one who reported her missing," replied a short Italian man, talking as he leaned over the engine of a station wagon. "Jody doesn't miss work much, and I don't think she'd ditch without saying anything. It's not exactly glamorous here," he continued, pausing to wipe grease from his hands onto his jumpsuit, "but it's a good day's work."

"Has she had any problems with the other workers?" asked Bo.

"Not that I know of. She said it's one of the few shops that she actually felt respected as a woman mechanic. She wasn't real sociable, but we all like her well enough. Like I said, she's a good worker. I hope she's okay." He went back to focusing on the engine, while Bo stood with her hands on her hips and mulled over the situation. After a few minutes, he looked up at her again. "Anything else I can do to help you?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Thanks for your help."

Bo decided to switch tracks and look for one of the women that Mahtab wanted her to find who hadn't been reported to the police.

She knocked on the door of a faded green ranch style house. A pale teenage boy dressed in all black answered. His bored expression turned to excitement when he saw her. "No shit, it worked! Whoa." He balled his hands together and leaned his forehead down on them. "I'm like, so sorry I ever doubted you," he mumbled.

"Uh… excuse me," said Bo. "I'm here because-"

The boy looked up at her, eyes gleaming. "You're here because I summoned you by the power of the Dark One."

Bo tensed up immediately. Her hand was on her knife before she knew it, and she made a quick glance around the street to see who else might be after her. "Who the hell is this Dark One?"

The ferocity of her question seemed to terrify the boy, who shrunk back. "Um… you know, like… I made a pentagram and lit some candles and called on the power of Satan to bring me, like, a totally hot chick." He glanced up hopefully. "Are you her?"

Bo relaxed, letting go of the blade and rolling her eyes. "Sorry kid, this isn't your lucky day. You might want to lay off the Satanic rituals and get some sun. I'm pretty sure you'll have more luck finding a 'hot chick' that way than lighting candles in the basement." He was still cowering. "Look, can you just tell me if you've seen this woman?" She held out a photograph of a smiling woman with blonde hair pulled into a tightly braided ponytail.

He leaned forward, making a thinly-veiled attempt to look down Bo's shirt. She waved the photo in front of his face and took a step back. "Oh, sure, that's my mom," he muttered.

"Great. Your mom. Is she home right now?" she asked. The boy shook his head. "Okay, when's the last time you saw her? Please tell me your little experiments in Satanism don't include murdering your mother."

"Dude, no. My mom's, like, not that bad… as far as oppressive parental figures go. Anyway, I saw her this morning when she dropped me off for school." He looked Bo up and down again. "She usually gets home around six, since she started doing yoga. If you want, you could, like, wait for her here. I'd -"

"Don't press your luck, kid. Just ask her to give me a call when she gets home." She handed him a card with her number on it. "And don't *you* think of calling me. This is for her only. If you so much as try to call me, or do any of your creepy rituals about me, I will come back here and personally perform a ritual castration on you."

His pale face seemed to go even paler, and he slammed the door in her face.

"Well _that_ was helpful," groaned Bo. As she walked away she flipped through the names and photos she had and picked another trail to follow.

She went next to a moderately upscale salon. "Hi, I'm looking for Amber. Is she in today?"

The woman at the front desk smiled at her. "She's booked for the day." Glancing down at a day planner, she continued, "Amber has a few appointments the week after next. But I could fit you in today, I had a last-minute cancellation. I could really help you out, sweetie. I can see your hair has so much… _potential_, for someone who knows what they're doing."

Bo cringed at the veiled insult. "Gee, thanks, but actually I just wanted to chat with Amber. It shouldn't take long."

The woman sniffed. "Your loss, then. You can have a seat. Amber is working with her last client for the day, so she'll probably be available to 'chat' in a little while."

Bo flipped idly through hairstyle magazines while she waited. She briefly considered going for a short haircut. Mahtab had managed to pull it off so well. She found herself daydreaming about the Dark Fae when a woman approached her.

"What's this about?" she demanded. The woman was tall, dressed in a retro blue and white polka dotted dress, and looked like she spent time in a tanning bed. Her auburn hair was carefully styled and she wore a lot of makeup.

Bo stood to greet her. "Hi, I'm Bo. I'm trying to find out about some missing persons, and I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

Amber didn't shake her hand. "Are you a cop?"

"No, I… I'm just trying to help a friend." Bo hesitated, wondering if she'd found the right Amber. "You, uh, you're a member of the women's boxing gym downtown?"

"What, you think just because I do hair I can't be tough?" She pulled up the sleeve of her dress to reveal a surprisingly muscular right arm, which was decorated with a Betty Page tattoo. "I bet you probably think hair stylists can't be smart, either. Who exactly is this 'friend,' anyway?"

"I just…" Bo felt increasingly flustered. Was this woman defensive for some reason, or hiding something, or just naturally confrontational? She tried to pull herself together. "Mahtab has been worried that you haven't been showing up. I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"Sure, I'm fine and dandy. And now that you mention it, I got tired of boxing. Tough is one thing, but I just got sick of it being too aggro. I found something that's better at helping me find my center. Now if that's all you wanted, I have better things to do than chew the fat with a stammering wardrobe malfunction." With that, she brushed past Bo and left the salon.

Bo was left standing there, grimacing. "Too aggro, huh?"

The woman at the front desk sniffed loudly. "The lobby is for paying customers only."

"All right, all right, I'm going," said Bo. "Seems like this salon is for stuck-up grumps only." She checked her phone, but there were no calls or messages. Evening was coming and she hadn't made any progress. She headed home.

"Well this day has been more fun than a barrel full of monkeys," she complained to Kenzi over a glass of wine. "I can't tell whether it was worse to be drooled over by the teenage spawn of Marilyn Manson or insulted by those big-haired hairdressers from hell."

"Sounds like _you_ need a night out with your bestie," Kenzi said. "And maybe you should consider the joys of wigs." She plopped a blonde bob on Bo's head. "Viola!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't exactly feel like seeing Dyson and his blonde bombshell right now." She pulled the wig off. "What I need is a bubble bath. You go ahead without me."

Kenzi shrugged and headed out. "I'll make sure to have an extra drink in your honor."

Bo let out a deep sigh as she slid into the bath. Her thoughts kept returning to Mahtab. Her serious expression, those intense brown eyes, the feeling of her tongue that had made Bo feel dizzy. Dyson had a new girlfriend, Lauren had her old girlfriend, and Bo was feeling more lonely and pathetic than she had in a long time. She reached for her phone and dialed Mahtab's number.

Mahtab answered on the first ring. "Have you figured it out already?" she asked, her voice anxious.

Bo frowned. "No, I'm sorry, I haven't made much progress. I was just wondering… uh, would you like to come over?"

"Yes," Mahtab said simply, and hung up.

Bo sighed and sank deeper into the bubbles. When she heard a sharp knock at the door, she rose and wrapped her red and white silk bathrobe around her. She opened the door and smiled at Mahtab. "Hey there. I just wanted to-"

She was cut short as Mahtab grabbed her, spun around and slammed the door shut with her foot, and threw Bo against it. Bo gasped as she fumbled to unzip Mahtab's sweatshirt. Mahtab already had Bo's bathrobe off and was running her lips along Bo's neck and shoulder.

Bo pulled Mahtab's face to her and gave her a long kiss, sucking a thin stream of blue chi from her lips. Mahtab gave a soft moan. She grabbed Bo's hair, pulling her head back to lick under her chin. Bo tried to lean forward, but Mahtab yanked her hair roughly, eliciting a moan from Bo. She continued sliding her tongue down the middle of Bo's neck, down the middle of her chest, down to her belly button, licking the small indent of Bo's stomach.

She let go of Bo's hair, crouching to run her tongue down between Bo's trembling legs. Bo's breaths grew shallow and rapid as Mahtab's tongue traced her labia. She licked hungrily at the salty mix of sweat and Bo's amorous juices, digging her fingertips into Bo's hips, which bucked against her with each lick. Soon Bo's gasps and moans became outright wails of pleasure.

Bo's eyes glowed blue as she felt hunger overcoming her. She tried to grab Mahtab's hair like she had been grabbed, but the other Fae ducked away. Still overwhelmed by hunger, Bo kicked out and knocked Mahtab over. She lunged down on top of her, pinning Mahtab's shoulders to the ground as she leaned in for a feeding kiss. Mahtab's eyes were closed in blissful surrender.

"Now it's my turn," Bo growled. She pushed Mahtab's sports bra up clumsily, grasping at her small perky breasts. Still clutching one, she brought her mouth to the other, nibbling gently at her sensitive brown nipple. Mahtab whimpered and writhed beneath her, but Bo held her down. She moved her attention down to Mahtab's stomach, marveling at the well-defined muscles. "Your tummy is just so yummy!" She pressed her hand against Mahtab's middle, feeling the muscle harden beneath it. "Mmm! Those abs are to die for." She noticed a tattoo in an unknown language off to one side of Mahtab's stomach, which she traced ever so lightly with her fingertip while returning her attention to Mahtab's sensitive breasts.

Mahtab continued to moan with pleasure at the sensations, but she was getting hungrier after being drained by Bo's kisses. When she felt that Bo had her guard down, she leapt up and spun the succubus around, bending Bo over the kitchen counter. Without missing a beat she thrust her fingers inside of her, leaning over to lick the delicious sweat from the small of Bo's back. She dragged her tongue all over Bo's ass, hips, and thighs, thrusting rhythmically all the while. Bo's wails grew louder and more insistent with each plunge of Mahtab's fingers, until she eventually screamed and flailed with orgasmic pleasure.

Bo was still leaning weakly over the counter as she fought to catch her breath. "Wow… just, wow," she panted. "That was… You're pretty…" She trailed off, feeling dizzy with pleasure and satisfaction. "I like you."

Mahtab leaned down to look Bo in the eye. She had her hoodie back up. "I like you too," she said, grinning. "Let me know when you crack this case, detective." She kissed Bo lightly on the nose and turned to leave.

Before Bo knew it, Mahtab was out the door. "Wait," she said weakly, but Mahtab had already closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whaddya think of Mama's new kicks?" Kenzi wiggled her feet in the air above the couch. She had on strappy black platform heels with tiny metal spikes in zigzagging patterns along the straps. "Pretty sexuh, dontcha think?"

Bo took a long drink of coffee. She'd slept in until noon, and felt unusually rested and relaxed. "Very nice, Kenzi. They look just as sexy as all your other black heels."

"You wound me, Bo-Bo!" Kenzi whined, bringing her feet back down onto the couch. "So, what did you get up to last night, sugar snatch? I found ya robe in a rumply pile by the door when I came home, and you've got that satisfied glowy look like you got your freak on, so come on, dish already."

Bo smiled and gazed absently across the room. "Mahtab came by. It was… really nice."

"Aha! So the buff sweat farmer couldn't resist biting off a piece of everyone's favorite sucky-bus." Kenzi pranced to the kitchen and leaned over Bo's shoulder. "So, does she have any weirdie Fae secret moves? Nasty naughty bits? Kinky specialties? Or is it too freaky to even speak aloud?"

"Not really, no," laughed Bo. "Just the normal kind of naughty bits and secret moves. Good ones, though."

"I'm so happy that my Bo-licious bestie is getting some." Kenzi patted Bo on the head. "Now what about those missing punching chickees? What's the plan?"

Bo sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'll move down the list and keep trying to find some answers."

"Maybe I'll take a stab at that hoytie toytie salon. I could use a fresh do."

"I'm not sure you can afford the dos they do there. It's a little out of our league."

Kenzi smiled and made a soft "hmm" sound as she twirled her hair around a finger.

"What did you do you?"

"I may have, y'know…" she mumbled incoherently.

"Come on," warned Bo in a stern voice. "Spill it."

Kenzi sucked in her breath, looking away. "I may have sold that gold feather for cash money to get these sweet babies," she swung one leg out to show off the new shoe, "as well as any other desperately needed accessories we come across in the next few days."

"Kenzi! I can't believe you did that. That was a gift for _me_. You had no right."

"You're right! You are absolutely right. And I am so sorry. I am absolutely going to make it up to you, Kenzi style. I'm going to get some answers from that pin-up biotch you saw yesterday, I'm going to crack her like a little, a little Betty Page shaped walnut!" She slammed her hand on the table. "And _you_ are going to use that info to crack this whole case wide open, in which case we'll have at least _ten_ golden feathers!"

"You mean _I_ will have at least ten golden feathers."

"Of course! That's exactly what I mean. Now you just enjoy your breakfast, and let Mama earn her keep. I know a thing or two about sweet talking stuck-up fashionistas."

"Yeah, well, you'd better," grumbled Bo. Annoyed as she was, she couldn't bring herself to stay mad. She felt too contented.

Kenzi walked across town with a spring in her step. She reveled in the stares and catcalls that she garnered as she swaggered along in her red leather corset, black miniskirt, skull-patterned fishnet stockings, and stylish new shoes.

She swung open both doors to the salon with a flourishing entrance. "Good afternoon, ladies."

As luck would have it, Amber was at the front desk chatting with the receptionist. She raised her eyebrows at Kenzi. "How can I help you?"

"I'm in the market for some kickass locks, and I hear you're the lady with the sickest style," Kenzi gushed.

Amber looked her up and down. "Good to know my publicity is working. Nice shoes, by the way."

"_Thank_ you. See, I knew I'd like you."

"You, and everyone else who appreciates talent," Amber replied primly. "I'm full up for the next week and a half. I can pencil you in for Friday after next, if you like."

Kenzi slid a fifty dollar bill nonchalantly across the desk. "Are you feeling okay? It sounds like you might have a sore throat. You might need to cancel that next appointment."

Amber sneered, and the receptionist standing with her let out a snicker.

Kenzi stared at them a moment, then put another two fifties onto the desk, sliding one towards the receptionist. She rolled her eyes and took out one more, dangling it in front of Amber.

"You know, I do think I might have a bit of a cough." Amber smirked as she snatched the fifty out of Kenzi's hand. "You're funny, little girl. Ya got moxie. C'mon back here and I'll fix you up right. Claudia, go ahead and cancel my one o'clock."

Kenzi scampered back and took a seat in a comfortable salon chair. She chattered happily away while Amber snipped away at her hair. After a while she casually said, "So, those arms are super sculpted. How'd you get those guns in shape?"

"I used to throw punches at a boxing gym."

"Whoa, that's pretty badass. I wouldn't want to get on your bad side! So, uh, why'd you stop going?"

Amber ignored the question. Kenzi just smiled and waited as long as she could before giving up and breaking the silence. "Where are you getting your workout on these days?"

"It's kind of exclusive, actually." After a few silent moments of snipping, she added, "Sorry, honey, as much as I admire your chutzpah and all, it's invite only."

"No problemo!" replied Kenzi, staying upbeat. "Maybe you can drop my name, if they start thinking about making some more invitations."

"Sure, kid," Amber laughed. "I'll make sure to recommend you."

Kenzi tried to play it cool when she paid the three hundred dollar fee for her haircut and coloring. It looked amazing and all, but she couldn't help silently mouthing "Holy shit!" when Amber's back was turned.

"You sure you don't have any hot tips for a honey trying to buff up?" she asked hopefully, just as Amber was greeting her next client.

"Give hot yoga a try," Amber said. "It's amazing."

Kenzi pumped her fist once she got out the door. "Score! I am amazing." She texted Bo to meet her at the Dal Riata. She took a seat at the bar and greeted Trick, turning her head like a model to show off her haircut. It was slightly shorter, permed, and had magenta tips on the edges. "So, what do you think?"

"Think about what?" asked Trick as he poured her a drink.

"About my new do, Trickster! Isn't it hells-to-the-bells gorgeous?"

"Oh, I just assumed it was another one of your wigs." Trick continued cleaning a mug. He added absently, "You look lovely, Kenzi," then walked to the other end of the bar.

Kenzi grumbled and made a face, but quickly found solace in her whiskey.

Bo slid onto the stool beside her. "I'm not really a fan of curls, but it does look good on you," she admitted, lifting a section of Kenzi's hair to see it better in the light. "Now please tell me it was worth whatever ungodly amount of money it cost."

"Yes indeedy, my booty-fueled friend. Yours truly discovered that Amber McBitchypants belongs to a 'very exclusive' hot yoga studio." She made quotation marks with her fingers and rolled her eyes at the idea.

"Well, that matches up with what that kid told me about his mom doing yoga. And the whole 'very exclusive' things always sounds ominous, right?" Bo sighed and waved Trick over for a drink. She took a sip before continuing. "Great, so we know it's one of the biggest fads in fitness right now. There must be more than a dozen yoga studios in town."

"Oh, pixie stix, did you really think that's all I found? I'm hurt!" Kenzi slid a wallet onto the bar. It was black with a pair of bright red cherries shaped like human skulls. "Y'know, this is a nice wallet. I may just have to keep it."

"I feel like I should tell you to return it, but I'm not exactly feeling charitable towards Amber." Bo looked sternly at Kenzi. "But at least promise you won't take the money or credit cards, just the shiny black wallet, okay?"

"Pinky swear!" Kenzi insisted. She rifled through the contents, going through the business cards and frequent buyer card for a coffeeshop. "Bingo! Here we go." She handed Bo a card.

"Atomic Asana, huh?" Bo examined the card. It had a stylized lotus flower on one side and a name and number on the other. "It doesn't seem all that exclusive, if they have their info on a business card."

"I have a sneaky suspicion that our cherry skull lovin' buddy may have been fibbing about that. Trying to make herself seem uber special."

With a shrug, Bo finished her drink. "Welp, I guess I should get over there."

"Want some backup?" Kenzi asked, and then slammed back her third shot of whiskey.

Bo smirked. "No offense, Kenz, but I don't think a drunk goth in heels will be much help at a yoga studio."

"Good, cuz I got some important drinkin' to do. 'Sides, I think you could work on your flexibility."

Chuckling, Bo left the Riata and drove to the address she'd found on the card. The front door had a welcoming sign along with a box of pamphlets with information on schedules and pricing. "Invite only, right," she muttered. She went inside and could feel the humidity even in the lobby. One sign told her to remove shoes upon entering, so she sat at a little bench to do so, taking off her socks as well.

The door to the studio itself had a prominent sign that said "DO NOT DISTURB WHILE CLASSES ARE IN SESSION. Please enjoy a cup of tea while you wait." Bo saw that there was a hot water dispenser beside a table with blue mugs and various herbal teas. Somehow she wasn't in the mood for a hot drink in here.

Was that sign an omen of evildoings, an invitation for her to bust down the door and rescue innocent victims? Or was she just getting paranoid? She decided it was probably standard for yoga classes, but still she leaned against the door trying to listen in. All she could hear was someone calling out phrases that she could only assume were yoga poses.


	4. Chapter 4

Just when Bo was starting to think the phrases she was hearing were some kind of Fae incantation, the class came to an end. "Great job, everyone. I can't wait to see you back here tomorrow." Bo hopped away from the door and leaned casually against the wall in the entryway.

Eight women and two men filed out of the studio. They were all very flushed. Their auras read like people who had just achieved complete satisfaction. Bo wondered whether yoga might be a good way for her to let off steam and find some gratification when her love life was lagging. At that she smiled, thinking of Mahtab, wondering when she'd see the Dark Fae again. She was jolted out of her reverie when she caught sight of one of the women Mahtab had asked her to check up on.

"Hi, are you Candice?" she asked.

The woman looked at Bo with an expression of mild confusion. She was short and slender, with a physique that made her look as much like a preteen boy as a grown woman. Bo found her kind of adorable. Finally, she nodded, with a softly spoken "Yeah."

"You look like you enjoyed the class. Pretty good, huh?"

Candice nodded dreamily. "I love it." She finished tying her shoelaces and stood up.

"I, uh, I was hoping to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind. Can I take you out for a drink or something?"

"I don't think so," Candice shook her head. "I'm so wiped out. Maybe another time." She gave Bo one last loopy smile and headed out of the building with the other yoga students.

Bo shrugged and peeked her head into the dimly lit studio. She saw a woman with skintight blue yoga pants, a pink tank top, and long brown hair pulled into a loose bun standing by a rack filled with yoga mats. Bo stepped into the room and took a closer look around.

The woman started, with a slightly guilty look on her face before she quickly replaced it with a polite expression. "I am sorry, but that was our last class for the evening. We have an early bird class tomorrow at five if you're interested."

Bo could hardly remember the last time she'd woken up that early, unless she counted being awake from the night before. "Thanks, maybe I'll check it out," she lied. "I just wanted to learn a little more about this place, if you don't mind. I've never done yoga, hot or otherwise."

The other woman walked over to Bo. "Well, for you… perhaps we can arrange a little private lesson."

Bo followed her with her eyes as the instructor walked a small circle around her. She had thick eyebrows, perfectly smooth bronze skin, and wide brown eyes. Bo couldn't quite place her accent, but it was certainly sexy.

"Those pants will not work. You will be needing to stretch, and those are not stretchy at all." She stepped close to Bo and unbuttoned her black jeans.

"Whoa, okay, let's slow down there." Bo took a step back, caught off-guard by the forwardness. "You'll have to buy me dinner before we start considering losing the pats. Or you could at least, you know, tell me your name?"

"I am Ziba. And I won't be able to teach you anything with those restrictive jeans."

"Okay, well let's back up a bit before we start this private lesson. I'm Bo, and I need to ask a few questions."

Ziba grimaced, but motioned for Bo to continue.

"I think some of the folks who started coming here recently used to belong to a women's boxing gym downtown."

Ziba shrugged. "People come from all sorts of places to join Atomic Asana. They usually do not go back to whatever athletic club, aerobics class, or whatever else. The workouts here are ever so… _satisfying_." She reached again for Bo.

"Calm down there, tiger. There's something you're not telling me." She sighed, and ran her hand along Ziba's cheek, her succubus powers of persuasion flowing through them. "What's really going on?" she cooed.

"You are right…" replied Ziba dreamily. "I was afraid to tell you that I am Fae. I have heard of you, lovely succubus, but the rumors hardly do you justice." She leaned in to kiss Bo, but Bo pushed her away, dropping her hand.

"Right. Thanks, but I still need more answers. What kind of Fae are you? And what do you know about the women who were reported missing?"

Ziba brushed herself off and composed herself. "I am Light Fae, and I just moved recently to this city. I am nourished by flexibility. This is my first time leading yoga on my own. I worked many years as an instructor at my parents' studio."

"And the missing women?" Bo pressed.

Without warning, Ziba burst into tears. She hid her face in her hands and sobbed.

Bo still didn't know what to make of the situation, but she was moved to pity. She reached out to stroke Ziba's arm with her enthralling touch. "Come on, don't cry. What happened?"

Ziba wiped her eyes. She looked sadly up at Bo for a moment, then buried her face in Bo's chest and started crying again.

Bo patted her head in a feeble attempt to be comforting. "It'll be okay," she said, without much conviction.

"I feel so terrible about what happened. But I swear I did not intend for it to happen. Have your hungers never gotten away from you?" Ziba whimpered.

"Actually… yes. I think I know how you feel." Bo closed her eyes, trying to push away the painful memories of all the humans she'd killed before learning what she was. "So… you killed them?"

Ziba sobbed harder, which Bo took as a yes.

"Okay, well, I got help controlling my hunger. If you're Light Fae, there's a _really_ good doctor who can help you."

"Really?" Ziba asked, rubbing her eyes as she started to look hopeful.

"Yeah, really. I'm going to have to tell the Ash about this, though."

"I will turn myself in at once! I do not want it to happen again. I shall submit myself to this doctor you speak of," insisted Ziba. She took deep breaths, seeming to get herself under control. "I only wish I could be as strong as you, Bo."

"You can, Ziba. This will get better. You should have come forward on your own, but at least you're telling me what happened."

At that, Ziba stood up taller and kissed Bo passionately. Bo was feeling overwhelmed by the thought of losing control with humans, and the eagerness of this beautiful young Fae was too much for her to resist. She returned the kiss. Ziba's mouth tasted like ginger. Ziba brought her arms around Bo.

"How about that yoga lesson?" asked Ziba, her voice soft and sultry. She moved again to undo Bo's jeans, and Bo didn't resist this time. She slid Bo's pants down her legs and onto the floor, leaving Bo in a lacy thong. She helped Bo into a position with her right leg straight back and her left bent forward. She ran her hands all over Bo's chest, then lifted Bo's arms above her head. "This we call the Warrior pose."

Bo wobbled slightly. "It doesn't seem very practical for-"

Ziba cut her off with another long kiss. She held Bo's arms together above their heads and pushed against her, testing Bo's balance. Bo managed to hold them up even as Ziba leaned more and more into her. "Oh yes. You are very good at this." She swiveled Bo's torso and brought her arms down, with one stretched out in front of her and one behind.

"And what's this one called?" Bo asked in between kisses. She was rather enjoying being moved and posed by this Fae.

"This, we call Warrior Two." She brought her hands to rest on Bo's hips. "I think we should see how well you can hold your balance in this pose." With one arm holding steady around Bo's waist, she let the other hand glide slowly along Bo's inner thigh.

Bo gasped and wavered when Ziba slid her thong out of the way. It took an amazing amount of effort to keep herself upright as the Light Fae pushed two fingers inside her. Ziba gently rubbed Bo's clit with her thumb while she slid her fingers in and out. Eventually the sensation overwhelmed her. She grabbed Ziba and they both tumbled backwards, panting.

"Do you do that with all your students?"

Ziba just shook her head and started kissing Bo's neck. She nibbled gently on Bo's neck and ear. Then she wiggled out of her stretchy pants and top.

"Mmm, I think I'm ready for my next lesson, teacher." Bo reached out to caress Ziba's silky skin.

"Perhaps the Downward Facing Dog would suit you."

"I always knew that sounded dirty," giggled Bo.

"Put your feet here," motioned Ziba, "and here your palms will go, and you will make a point in the middle, like an upside-down V. Now… let us discover the strength of a succubus."" Once she had Bo in the pose, Ziba crawled underneath of her. She wrapped her arms around Bo's ass to hold herself up, her face perfectly level to flick her tongue against the other's clit. Bo quivered at the intense sensation. "Stay balanced," Ziba chastised in between licks.

Just when Bo got the hang of holding the pose while Ziba pleasured her, Ziba gave a little jumping motion and wrapped her legs around Bo's shoulders. Bo delighted in getting a mouth full of the delicious Light Fae. It took incredible strength and focus to keep the position, but it was well worth it. Before long she was exploding with pleasure. Somehow she managed to hold Ziba up even as she came.

As she collapsed panting to the floor, Ziba slipped around and nestled onto her shoulder. They lay there in silence for a while.

"That was… the most amazing workout," Bo said at last. "Seriously."

Ziba nuzzled her. "I am glad you like it. Perhaps you will be back for more lessons?"

"Mmm. Perhaps." She kissed the top of Ziba's head. "I do need to tell the Ash about those humans, you know. And you'll promise me that it won't happen again."

"Never!" Ziba insisted.

Bo kissed her head again. "I need to get going, but I'll see you soon, okay?"

"I can hardly wait." Ziba smiled up at her as Bo pulled her pants back on.

Bo felt like she could really understand the dopey expressions she'd seen on yoga students on her way in. Her driving was fine, but her mood was just too exhausted and satisfied to think about much of anything. She fell asleep wondering what it would be like to get Zabi and Mahtab both into bed with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Mahtab arrived promptly when Bo called her the following afternoon.

"I found out what's going on. There's a Light Fae who opened a yoga studio recently, and she feeds off of flexibility. It's just a coincidence that some of your members have started going to her yoga studio. Yoga is really popular these days. Anyway, she lost control on a few women, but it won't happen again. I've reported her to the Ash and she promised to get help from Dr. Lauren."

"I can't believe you," fumed Mahtab. "Of course it's not a coincidence. How could you be so foolish?"

"What do you mean?"

"She feeds off sweat just like I do. Feeding off flexibility? That's not a real thing!" She glared at Bo.

Bo put her hands on her hips. "Well how was I supposed to know? Still kinda new to the world of Fae, remember? And what difference does it make whether she feeds off flexibility or sweat?"

"Ziba is my sister, you idiot. My little sister who just _has_ to outdo me at every turn."

Bo slapped her forehead with her palm. "Shit." She was starting to feel pretty foolish indeed for not recognizing that sooner. She also felt kind of gross for fantasizing about going to bed with both of them. "But… she's young still. She made a mistake. She just lost control with those humans."

"Young! She's almost two hundred years old. Ziba _never_ loses control. It's all part of her scheme." Mahtab shook her head. After a moment, her eyes widened. "Please don't tell me you… No..."

Bo slid her palm down to cover her eyes.

Mahtab slammed her fist down on the table. "You slept with her!"

"I didn't know she was your sister!" Bo cried.

Mahtab just sat there fuming before finally lowering her eyes. She put her head down onto the table. Her shoulders were completely tensed as she fought against tears.

"Mahtab…"

"Remember how I told you not all Dark Fae are psychopaths?" Mahtab spoke quietly, her face still down against the counter. "I joined so I could get away from my family, including Ziba. My parents put so much pressure on me, and they really encouraged our rivalry. When it came time for me to pick a side I just couldn't take it anymore. I left them to join the Dark and moved across the country so I wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. But now Ziba found me somehow, and she's trying to outdo me and ruin my life, just like always. All our lives, she's been stealing what's important to me, seducing my lovers…"

"I thought we had something special, Bo. Why did you have to throw it away just to be a pawn in Ziba's games?"

"I didn't know what we had. You hardly said a word to me! One sweaty night of passion does not a committed relationship make." But looking at the hurt on Mahtab's face, Bo couldn't shake the feeling that she'd screwed up. "I'm sorry, Mahtab. Please forgive me. I can make this better."

"How?"

"I'll have the Ash come down hard on Ziba. He'll tell her to leave town, and if he doesn't I will. I can fix this, I swear."

Mahtab just shook her head. "I don't think so. Tell your Ash about Ziba's killings, but that's all you can do. I'm the one who's leaving town."

"Wait." Bo reached for her hand, but Mahtab jerked it away, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Please don't go…" Bo pleaded, but she knew it was too late.

A few hours later, Bo found herself on the couch with Kenzi, eating chocolate ice cream out of the carton. "Welp, that was a total disaster."

"Aw, don't be sad, mojito mama! You've got me and your second and third best friends, Ben and Jerry, to cheer you up!' Kenzi lifted her own carton of ice cream to tap Bo's in a toast. "We are here for you any time you accidentally bang any and all members of the Sweaty Brady Bunch."

"Riiight. Here's hoping that situation doesn't come up again." She sighed. "I just feel like I really blew it with Mahtab, and we might have had a chance together."

"Don't forget that we might have had a chance for hundreds of dollars of solid gold feathers."

"Gee, thanks," replied Bo, bopping Kenzi playfully on the back of the head. "I guess I did stop a killer, at least, and the Ash has his eye on her to stop her from killing again."

"Don't forget the fabulous head and toes I got!"

"How could I forget?" Bo pulled Kenzi close to give her a hug. "You're a real pick-me-up."


End file.
